13
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: What happens when nine people in their 20s get turned into teenages? An American Idol FanFic. NOTE- I used to be strangerthanfictionclub
1. Ordinary Day

Thirteen- Ordinary Day…

"Allison, slow down!"

"Not a chance Gokey!"

They ran around and around over and over again.

"And for the fifth time straight, Allison has won the 5 lap run around the mansion…" I yelled. After four repeats of the same thing, it was boring. I can't believe that they actually talked me into helping them with their little competition…

"No fair!" Danny panted. "I'm old!"

Everyone laughed at him.

"No, seriously! She's 23. I'm 29!"

"Calm down Danny," Kris comforted him as he patted him on the back.

"I wish I was younger…"

"Oh well. It's getting late. Who's making dinner?" I asked, trying to steer Danny away from challenging Allison like he did the last four times he lost to her fast, young legs.

"I'll cook," Adam volunteered.

"NO" we all replied back. We couldn't stand another meal of burnt… whatever mystery food he cooked! He might be able to handle it, but the eight other stomachs couldn't…

"I'll cook," Caylee volunteered, saving us from another night of food poisoning.

After dinner, we all went to bed. Nothing exciting. Just another day in the mansion we called home.


	2. Changes

Thirteen- Changes…

I woke up very early that morning. _Strange_, I thought. _I NEVER wake up early. Not since I was, like, thirteen…_

I looked in the mirror and screamed.

I guess I was pretty loud, since everyone ran into my room. Danny, Kris and Adam came first since their rooms were only down the hall. They must have thought I was in trouble or something, since they came armed. Well, sort of…Danny came in with a metal baseball bat, Kris had a chainsaw, and Adam had his…teddy bear…

"What's wrong?" Danny yelled frantically holding his baseball bat, ready to swing, and nearly decapitating Angel as she walked into the room. "You're up early!" It was so early, no one could she each other.

"Look…at…me" I muttered as I turned the lights on.

They all screamed.

"I look like I did when I was thirteen!"

They weren't focused on me anymore. The mirror behind me also gave them a good look at themselves…

"I look weird!"

"I have acne!"

"I'm short!"

"I'm FAT!"

We all stared at Adam.

No matter what way we put it, we were different. We were teenagers again. We were somehow living what was, for some of us, the worst year of our lives. We were 13.

David Cook and David Archuleta ran in. Their rooms were downstairs, so it took them a little longer to get to my room. When you call a four-story mansion home, it takes a while to navigate your own home…

"I heard screaming! What's wrong…with my face?" David Cook muttered as he saw the guy staring back at him in the mirror.

He and David Archuleta screamed.

"What are we supposed to do?" David Archuleta asked, freaking out, just like the rest of us.

"I guess we should go back to school…" I suggested.

"It's all YOUR fault Danny!" Kris yelled. "This was YOUR wish!"

"Don't blame him!" Angel yelled back at him defensively.

"Not like 13 was a great year for me!" Danny replied to Kris' comment. He sighed. "I hope they don't shove kids in garbage cans anymore…"

"They don't," Caylee answered, to Danny's relief. "They use dumpsters…"

"Great…"


	3. Back to School

Thirteen- Back to School

Huge thanks to EO4EVER for getting me off my lazy a$$ to write this:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we went to school, everyone was talking. Nine new kids on a random Tuesday in the middle of the year? They had a reason to be confused, and not just because they were teenagers…

Some of us were cool, and others…not so much. Schools had changed a lot since we were stuck in them.

We pretended to be families, and made it sound like we really all had just moved into the neighborhood. Danny was my older brother, and Kris was my little brother. We were one of the families that obsessed over the four minute gap between each of our births. Angel, Caylee, and David Archuleta were siblings and our cousins. Adam, David Cook, and Allison were family friends and siblings.

Allison and I were the "popular girls" for some strange reason. I really could have cared less. We were with a bunch of little losers anyway…Unfortunately, that personality is what made them like us…

Danny ended up known as "the hot new girl's brother" or just "Danny Geeky"

Adam…well, most of the students avoided him…

Kris, unlike Adam who was avoided and made fun of, was almost invisible to everyone.

David Cook was envied by all the guys, as he was the "hot new girl's boyfriend".

David Archuleta didn't exist. He was Archy now. He wasn't forgotten like Kris or ignored like Adam. He wasn't popular like Allison and I or envied like David or shoved in dumpsters like Danny. He was what they considered "normal". He went with the flow in a good way, not letting himself get run over by the crowd.

Angel and Caylee were just, well, there.

Now it was lunchtime. We all sat together, ignoring those who tried to get us to sit with them.

"This sucks…" Angel yelled, slamming her red plastic lunch tray on the table.

"Hey, YOU didn't get shoved into a dumpster! Curse Caylee for being right…" Danny muttered. Angel scooted herself away from him.

"Tell me about it…" I muttered.

"At least YOUR popular! No one even cares about me!" Angel yelled. I sighed.

"Angel, I thought you got over this whole 'popularity' thing in, like, 8th grade…It stupid. Why should anyone care?"

"Coming from Miss Popular herself…"

"Angel, we're in a middle school with a bunch of little losers," Allison yelled. "Who the Hell gives a shit if they like us or not?"

"Um, me…" Angel replied.

"I don't…" Archy muttered, taking a bite out of a cookie...

"Neither do I…I just hate being in the dumpster…"

"I don't really care…at ALL. Angel, get over it…please…" Caylee sighed.

"Hey," David said, sitting next to me. A few guys gave him weird looks, and he gave them a dirty look back.

"Hi David…" I hugged him.

"We REALLY have to figure out how to get back to our normal age," Kris sighed. Everyone else nodded, except for Adam, who was busy dodging rolls that were flying towards his head. Why there were no teachers to stop them, I did not know, but I looked at Allison and she nodded. We both picked up a roll from the ground and came to Adam's rescue. Well, someone would have to…And I was kind of enjoying pelting the rolls at the losers. Hey, not like you could actually eat them…At least not without dislocating your jaw…

After about 5 rolls each, we decided to sit down and rejoin the conversation, which had gone on without us.

"Well, when life gives you lemons you-" Caylee started. Danny cut her off.

"-cut them in half and squirt life in the eye." We all looked at him. "What? I found it online!"

"-make lemonade," Caylee finished.

"Anyway, unless life gave you water and sugar, that lemonade's gonna suck…"

"True…" Caylee sighed.

"I think we have to think like them. It probably won't turn us back, but at least we'll survive here…" Kris suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"Kris. Good idea. One problem. THEY DON'T FREAKING THINK!!!" I yelled.

"True…I mean when I was that age…for real at least-" Angel started Caylee quickly interrupted her.

"Trust me, you don't want to know…"


	4. School Sucks

Lolz…HUGE thanks to AllisonIraheta'sAwesomeFan for giving me some ideas, and pretty much making me decide to update this…

And I would recommend having a Periodic Table of Elements in front of you while reading this…You'll see…

Also, there are some flashbacks in italics…orange juice…sorry, it's been breaking awkward silences for a week or so now…:)

* * *

Our first day of school was one of the most insane days of our lives. We got home with a lot of homework, mixed emotions, and complete confusions, if you want to put it that way…

The next day wasn't too different. Everyday seemed like a submission to MyLifeisAverage, my favorite website. Today, my "brother" got thrown in a dumpster, and I beat up the jock who did so…MLIA. Or, Today, I started cursing at a guy using the Periodic Table of Elements…MLIA…

"I can't believe you actually cursed at some guy using the Periodic Table…" Kris sighed.

"I know right?!?" Angel yelled. "Who knew it would actually be USEFUL!!"

I laughed, remembering my conversation…

"_Oxygen Magnesium, you're Arsenic Sulfur…" I sighed._

"_What?" my lab partner, Joey, asked._

"_Look behind you."_

_Joey stupidly turned around. "OMg you're…AsS…HEY! Hmmm…Fluorine…er…Uranium!"_

"_Right back at you and your little 67 protons..."_

"_I don't know whether to send you two to the office, or commend you for studying…" our science teacher sighed._

"_Uh…commend us…I think…" Joey was the stupidest person ever. _

Suddenly I heard a scream. I sighed and walked over. Oh, how could I forget?

"This project is just retarded…" Angel complained, carrying a screaming baby doll.

"Oh SHUT UP you retarded piece of shit!" Allison threw her doll to the couch.

"I don't think that'll help…" Caylee gave her a weird look.

"It worked on Baby Alive!" Allison argued.

"Why would you have a Baby Alive?"Kris laughed. Allison gave him a dirty look and threw his doll at him. The doll went right over his head, and hit an oblivious Archy.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his head.

"I was babysitting…" Allison sighed.

"Yeah I tried that with my cousin's Baby Alive…I threw it to the ground and it started laughing…" I laughed, remembering the enjoyment I randomly got from chucking an ugly doll at the wall and other hard objects and hearing it laugh…

"Wow…" Danny gave me a blank stare.

"This project sucks…" Cookie made a face at his doll. It was a stupid looking girl with brown hair. The scary part? It looked a lot like both of its parents…

"Why are YOU complaining? You're working with KATRINA!" Kris had a weird look on his face. Probably since he thought she was hot…

"There's worse. Try Tatiana. The school freak…" Archy looked like he was going to throw up. He, unlike Kris, saw Katrina as the slut she was…and didn't like it too much…

Caylee gasped. "Poor you…"

"You're not working with Joey. 'Nuff said…" I sighed, remembering the class…

"_Okay, so all of the girls will be picking your partner out of this hat…" Miss…whateverthehellhernamewas said. One by one, every girl reached into the hat and picked a name._

"_World why must you hate me?!" I yelled to empty air._

"_Which poor innocent soul is stuck with you?" Joey sneered, rudely._

"_You." _

"_Ew! I'm not working with you!"_

"_I don't want to either…"_

"_We should make it realistic…" Caylee said. She turned to Adam, who was holding their little blonde "daughter". "Adam, I'm leaving you. Go. Run off and be with Kris…on second thought, he's MINE!"_

"_Actually, I'm…" Kris started._

"_MMMMMMMIIIINNNNEEEE!!!!" Tatiana yelled in her fake accent, giggling her annoying laugh._

"_Wow…these are REALLY inaccurate…" I muttered. Meanwhile, Joey was staring at our "son" who remained lying helplessly on the desk._

_"Okay, let's be realistic about this."Joey sighed at the fact he actually had to talk to me._

_"Okay...realism is good..."_

_"I'm leaving you."_

_"You'll fail."_

_"I'll take the F..."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Give me the kid..."_

_"No!"_

_He grabbed the doll. It started screaming, and he threw it, leaving me to have to catch it. "A for Effort?"_

_"Shouldn't you get an F for effort?"_

_"Effort starts with E..."_

_"But there is no E grade. And it's an F sound."_

_"Who gives?"_

_"Not me...it's your grade..."_


End file.
